Instantes
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Porque hay momentos que nos recuerdan la belleza de nuestra existencia. Drabble, slash, HP/DM


La luz de la luna se coló por las enormes puertas de cristal, aquellas que daban a aquel amplio balcón, con una vista impresio

- ... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Instantes**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Slash, one-shot, drabble.

∞ **Pareja: Drarry.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Es claro que Harry Potter y su maravilloso mundo no es mío y nunca lo será, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling quien al parecer se le fue un poco el norte cuando escribió el ultimo libro. Escribo esto por entretención y no espero ganarme nada, porque no me pagan ¿Quién iba a pagarme por hacer esto? ¡Obvio! ¡Nadie!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**InStAnTeS**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**L**a luz de luna se coló por las enormes puertas de cristal, que daban al amplio balcón con una vista impresionante de las tierras en las que se encontraba la mansión, con jardines exquisitamente decorados, todo bañado en magia de la noche que hacían un cuatro sumamente utópico, relajante, hermoso. Y allí, de pie, descansaba cómodamente recargando sus brazos sobre la barandilla gruesa, hecha totalmente de mármol, mismo que se sentía frió causándole un delicioso estremecimiento contra su piel. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos como se encontraba, perdido en aquella belleza nocturna, sintió un brazo rodearle por la cintura, haciéndole sobresaltar ligeramente por lo imprevisto del acto, sin embargo al instante se relajó apoyándose en la persona que tenía detrás.

- Harry, vuelve a la cama -su voz se escuchaba con un tinte de soñolencia-.

- En un momento... es que... ¿No es hermoso?

- Hmmm... sí, claro... anda, vuelve a dormir.

- El único motivo por el que me quieres en la cama, es por que necesitas quien la caliente.

- ¡Tsk! -chasqueó con la lengua- Potter, te recuerdo que eres vital para mi sueño, así que regresa a tu lugar antes de que te hechice.

- No serías capaz -dijo risueño el-.

- Maldito aprovechado -susurró cariñosamente a su oído-.

- Así me quieres.

- Sí, desgraciadamente tienes razón.

Cualquiera que viese a Draco Malfoy ceder ante aquella confesión, pensaría que ése no era él. Sin embargo, tantas y tantas cosas eran las que cambiaron en los últimos años.

El rubio terminó de rodear cariñosamente la cintura del otro con sus brazos, y recargó su mentón sobre el hombro de Harry.

- ¿Por qué te levantaste?

- Me dio hambre -respondió simplemente- Así que llamé a Dobby y en cuanto terminé el tazón que me dio, ya no tenía sueño, así que vine aquí a ver el paisaje.

- Debiste despertarme, de todas formas terminaste haciéndolo.

- Te veías tan tranquilo que no tuve el valor moral.

- Tú y tus tonterías Gryffindor.

Justo en aquel momento el moreno se dio la vuelta entre los calidos brazos que le apresaban, y sin previo aviso atrapó los labios del rubio en un beso que destilaba tranquilidad. Draco le envolvió esta vez cariñosamente en un abrazo, y con habilidad comenzó a caminar dentro de la habitación, hasta que finalmente ambos quedaron junto a la cama, grande y confortable.

- No juegas limpio -reprochó Harry, cuando se separaron-.

- Anda, vamos a descansar -indicó, con voz tersa-.

Haciendo a un lado las sabanas y guiado por el rubio, Harry se internó nuevamente en la comodidad de las sabanas, sintiendo casi como al instante el otro lo atraía hacia él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, pasándole los brazos de la misma forma en la que un niño abrazaría a su muñeco de felpa más preciado.

Harry entonces se permitió sonreír aspirando el agradable aroma de los cabellos dorados.

Momentos cotidianos como esos eran los que le recordaban lo hermosa que era la vida, y lo feliz que estaba de poder compartir cada día de ella con Draco.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Kyaa... Que ¿emoción?, la verdad es que este drabble insípido que tuve que arreglar para que quedara en 500 palabras sin los guiones, fue una idea tecleada hace más de un año cuando apenas comenzaba a gustarme la pareja de Harry y Draco. Por otra parte, no sé si decir que he mejorado mi narración o únicamente la he empeorado (yo voto por lo segundo).

Whatever, como era tan patéticamente fluffy tuve que subirlo, lo siento XD pero, si alguien lo leyó ¡Se le agradece de todo corazón!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "¿Quién te dijo que yo, era el sueño que soñaste una vez?_..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
